


A Book That Bind Us

by eveneechan



Series: Newtina Week 2019 [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Long-Distance Relationship, Red String of Fate, conceptual artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveneechan/pseuds/eveneechan
Summary: An old artwork for Newtina Week 2019 Day 5: Good Friends, Good BooksA conceptual artwork about Newt, Tina, and Newt's promise to give Tina a copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them book
Relationships: Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Newtina Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133597
Kudos: 6





	A Book That Bind Us




End file.
